Love at First Sight 2
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: Part two, Rukia has to choose bewteen Ichigo and Ulquiorra...but a new character appears, and could he be after rukia for a different reason? Read to find out! .
1. Chapter 1

**This is part 2 of Love at First Sight. Just to let all new readers know, that I am a huge Rukia fan! . So pretty much all my stories have Rukia in them. And my favorite couple pairing is UlquiRuki! Enjoy Part Two! (My first chapters are always short so sorry. Its suppose to help me get on me on my feet) **

Chapter One

"I want to ask Rukia's hand in marriage" Ulquiorra told Ichigo the same night that he turned his back on her.

"No" Ichigo turned around to Ulquiorra.

"No?" Ulquiorra repeated stupidly. 

"Yes. No. You have put Rukia through enough stress for one lifetime. Don't you think she deserves someone more…maintaining? More…stronger? Someone like…" Ichigo trailed off.

"More like you?" Ulquiorra finished. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Ulquiorra. "No. She isn't yours. She is MINE!" his last word boomed throughout 4th division.

"We will see. Don't forget. I am in perfect health…as you are in…really bad shape" Ichigo chuckled and faded away in the fog that just suddenly seem to pop out of no where.

Unohana came up to him. Her hair in two long braids and instead of tied in the back it was in tied in front of her chin. Her Haori was on like always under her Soul Reaper uniform.

"Hello…oh you seem pretty bad Mr. Cifer. Did you and Kuchiki get into a fight?"

It wasn't a secret that they were together. It was actually the opposite. They were top news. He remembered hearing someone at the main house, when he would visit her, say "I give them a week" another one said "A few days" and they would laugh.

"Uh, sort of. Do you mind patching me up so I can go save her?"

Unohana's face suddenly went cold and serious. Her eyes went straight contact with his own. Her blue eyes met his mossy green eyes. They held for long painful moments.

"What happened?" she finally spoke, their eyes never parting.

"Kaien. He tried killing her. Ichigo and I were able to stop him but…it's not that I need to save. I need to save her heart" he never thought he would tell a Captain something as personal as this, but something about her he wanted to trust…he needed to trust.

"Alright" she looked away and smiled. "Isane" Suddenly a girl who looked quiet young and white hair, but also her lieutenant. "Please give Mr. Cifer 6th treatment" Isane nodded.

Ulquiorra suddenly fainted from the lost of blood.

~Rukia~

"Nii-sama!" I cried. Nii-sama had just thrown himself in the way just as Kaien was going to kill me. Tears. That is all that I could feel my body do at that moment. Two. Two people had risk their lives to save me. One had died….Nii-sama. He lay there already dead. I couldn't do anything to bring him back. His soul was forever damaged.

Kaien laughed like a mad man. I was terrified...not for my life but everyone else's. I knew my path…did they know theirs? I hate it when the people I love just suddenly decide to protect me like I am a child who lost her mother. I am not that weak little girl when I was growing up with Renji. I always wanted to be the person to grow up and protect myself.

"You fool!" his words brought a shiver over my shoulders and down my back. "You can't ever win!" a crazed look appeared on his face.

"No" he stopped laughing, and Rukia stood up, dropping Byakuya's body onto the ground. "You are the fool. Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Wha-"

Before he could speak anymore Rukia had said those words that made many hearts flutter.

"Sode No Shirayuki.Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

A large circle glowed from under Kaien. Kaien, already knowing her sword's abilities moved out of the way as soon as he heard the words.

"Shit" she mumbled under her breath. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren"

Ice shot from her sword faster then he could move. Ice covered him, and all she could do was smirk.

A hand shot up from the ice and it crackled and shattered into millions of pieces. Her eyes widened at the sight. She got her sword ready to fight, but it was hard for to see. She felt her heart beat faster and faster by the second. Hurry up and fight me you coward, she thought.

A hand went onto her shoulder, and she gasped, turned around and aimed her sword at the figure. Ichigo…

"Whoa, I mean no harm. Where is Kaien?" he asked, she placed her sword down and sat on the floor and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and began to search for his spiritual energy.

"Gone…Heuco Mundo I presume" she got up and put her sword away.

"Did you win?" he asked a stupid question.

"Does it look like I won?" she said, punching his arm.

"Sorry. Stupid question. Let's get you home, Rukia. Unohana and Ukitake are on their way to take Byakuya away. Would you like to stay for that?"

"No. I just want to get away and never come back"

She never wanted to repeat this day…ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

~Rukia~

It had been truly exactly six months since Byakuya died. I had moved on with his passing, and Ulquiorra had never shown his face to me. I take it as though we broke up…or worse. Maybe he's dead.

I shook my head. No! I wouldn't think like that! Ulquiorra was alive, just handling things in Heuco Mundo. Yeah, that's it.

I stayed with Ichigo Kurosaki. He's been a little different around me, but nothing that changed too much. I've felt as though he wouldn't let me out of his sight. He isn't as mean to me anymore nor is he trying to work anymore. Everything is just messed up.

I went back to school just a few weeks ago, and everyone acted as though I was never gone. They didn't ask me where I was, for I thought I still mourned over my brother. This isn't true.

Ichigo and I walked silently to school together. Although he seemed to buy thinking, I was more focus on the fact that he was the last one to see Ulquiorra. I had asked him about it but his response was "Unohana was just checking him up. I left right after" I'm not sure how much I believe of that statement but it's the only thing I have to go on.

Since last year I didn't get to be in the talent show this year I was. It was only a month away. I was very excited. I just have to addition. I heard, from Orihime and Tatsuki that more singers were going to be in there so I'd had to be really good.

Ichigo followed me into the auditorium. Some one was already singing. I knew the deep voice anywhere. Tear filled my eyes. Ulquiorra.

_So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well, maybe I'm in love  
(Love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
(Love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Oh, come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
'cause Everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies belting out  
Sunlight shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love, oh

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Oh, come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

_Accidentally_

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love  
I'm in love

"Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra looked down toward me and smiled then his eyes shifted to Ichigo and frowned.

I ran onto the stage and hugged him tightly. He smiled sweetly at me, putting his hand around my waist, and his chin on my head. "I was so worried about you!" I couldn't stop the tears.

"I know. I am sorry. Are you here to addition, love?" he asked, letting me go so he can look at me.

"Yes but you're here and we need to talk!" I smiled wanting to kiss him so bad.

"After your addition, alright? I know how much it means to you"

"Yes"

She went to the stage and I felt my palms sweat. I've never really sang in front of Ulquiorra before. Sure, he would sneak into my practicing but I never did it directly.

The music started. I knew this song…the song I had picked…

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there_

Doesn't matter who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?

Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love

you're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love!

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I wont say I'm in love

Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love

Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

"Results will be in the gym in an hour" the teacher stood and left.

I ran to Ulquiorra and hugged him.

"You were great" he said, kissing my head.

"And you where too" I smiled. "If we get in then lets do a duet together!" He nodded and kissed me.

I felt the heat from his mouth on mine.

"Well, I feel left out. I'm going to class" Ichigo stormed off and I felt a little bad. I sighed and leaned my head on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Don't trust him" Ulquiorra said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Why not? I've known him for years"

"Because, the day Byakuya was killed by Kaien, Ichigo was with me and he…he well likes you. He wants you. I don't like the way he looks at you"

"We are just friends. You can trust me" I answered.

"That's not what I meant. I know you won't cheat on me, I meant he might want to steal you away from me"

I sighed and sat on his lap. "Like I said. We're just friends. I've never once thought of him as nothing more"

"Alright. I trust you"

"Kaien?" I asked.

"Dunno. He wasn't in Heuco Mundo when I got there. And he hasn't shown up. I think he's still in the Land of the Living"

"Oh"

Deep inside I was scared…terrified.

"Rukia?" he said.

"Yes?" I answered, leaning my head on his chest.

"I have to kill you…"


End file.
